


To Make An Honest 'Woman' Out Of A Spy

by NyxKeilantra413



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crossdressing, F/M, Office Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, might feel like dubcon but it's not i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/pseuds/NyxKeilantra413
Summary: Allura finds out her secretary is a spy all along and punishes him in her office.(Except not really, since they're just role-playing.)(Or are they??)





	To Make An Honest 'Woman' Out Of A Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Feels like dub-con in the beginning. All consensual, tho.
> 
> May or may not be related to my other Kallura Office AU fic.

Three weeks.

Three weeks of spying for Galra Inc.

Three weeks of enduring gruelling, backbreaking, humiliating, borderline _inhumane_ tasks as the new secretary of Allura Alforson, CEO of Altea Inc, in the name of spying for Galra Inc.

Three weeks of _having to wear a fucking mini-skirted, flaming-red, ‘sexy suit’_ , because apparently that’s the dress code for Allura “I’m Not Kinky At All Why Mr Kogane Would You Rather Try Looking For Another Job That Suits Your Preference” Alforson’s secretary.

But it all ends today. No more having to elbow and knee his way through a fancy-schmancy coffee shop to order some unnecessarily complicated beverage at its busiest hour in the morning. No more tailing Miss Alforson and jotting down the orders she gives at lightning-speed. No more being given one order only to be contradicted right _before_ said order is completed. No more _see-through white button-down_ and _four-inch heels_.

Really, Keith is almost driven to tears with joy here.

Still, he has a job, and having experienced hell in all but name for three weeks, he’s not going to risk fucking this up.

It’s half-past eleven at night now, and Altea Inc is practically deserted. Only two security guards; one at the rooftop and another at the door, and the latter knows Keith well enough to not question him being there so late—as it is, it’s more likely that said guard will notice him if he gets out on time. The janitors have left the building as well. No one will notice Keith breaking the safe in the CEO’s private office and snooping through the top secret files.

Keith’s face breaks into a triumphant grin when the combination lock clicks open.

Efficiently—as efficiently as he does in performing Miss Alforson’s orders—he begins sorting the files inside, selecting the correct ones and using the photocopier. As soon as the copies are secured in his messenger bag, he returns the files in the proper order and closes the door of the safe.

Keith has just started walking to the door when it opens. His heart plummets into his stomach as he stills, finding himself face-to-face with Miss Alforson.

“Mr Kogane,” Miss Alforson’s voice is crisp and clear, her pronounciation as refined as her manner. Her statuesque figure is clad in an exquisitely tailored, white pantsuit over turtle-necked, pink gauze blouse, along with white, low-heeled pumps that still puts her height above Keith’s. Her white hair is still coiffed in a flawless bun at her nape, with only a stray lock artistically curled on either side of her face.

“Miss Alforson,” Keith nods, stiffly, nervously.

(Kolivan will never let him live this down. Really, making such a rookie mistake—Keith should have guessed that Miss Alforson would be workaholic enough to return to her office after leaving it at six to attend some important dinner or gala or something.

“Working late, I see,” Miss Alforson gracefully returns Keith’s nod.

Never let it be said that Keith is the type to let an opportunity pass by. He jumps on its back and reins it like a professional rider before riding it to the stable.

“I was,” he nods, more quickly than before. “I just finished actually, Miss Alforson, so if you may excuse me-”

Miss Alforson shifts without a word. She allows Keith to step past her, one, two, three—

“Oh, Mr Kogane, I believe you really ought to lock the door of the safe first. We would not want a _spy_ to steal our secrets, would we?”

Keith’s heart plummets to the floor. Should it happen literally, perhaps Miss Alforson would trample on it and leave Keith to die in the most gruesome way possible as well.

“Miss Alforson-”

He barely manages to stutter when Miss Alforson hooks a finger—a dainty, long, manicured finger—through the front of his shirt. Keith automatically moves forward, as if leashed by the gentle, almost _teasing_ tug of Miss Alforson’s finger. Another set of steps, one-two-three, then the door is shut and locked behind Keith’s back, with Miss Alforson locking it while pressing Keith between her body and the door, with Miss Alforson’s finger still hooked on the collar of his shirt.

Then Miss Alforson takes exactly one step back, tells Keith, “Allura, please,” and _rips Keith’s shirt off_.

The noise Keith makes at that is quite... creative, to say the least.

Miss Alforson—Allura?—quirks a smile at that, which really doesn’t help Keith to focus on the problem at hand.

Namely, him, with Allura’s hand now pressed against his chest.

(And maybe another little problem—thankfully not in Allura’s hand—tucked under layers of a pencil skirt, pantyhose, and jockstrap.)

Problems aside, Keith isn’t all that inclined to let _anyone_ paw at his chest, so he makes his decision quickly. He lifts a foot and jabs the sharp heel to Allura’s calf, following it with a chop to the neck when she instinctively dodges.

What Keith isn’t prepared for, however, are 1.) how difficult it is to fight in heels and pencil skirt, 2.) how cramped the usually spacious office is when it’s used for fighting, and 3.) how absolutely _lethal_ Allura is at combat. They’re immediately engaged in exchanging blows after blows, kicks after kicks, ducking and jumping to avoid getting the last punch that will render them K.O.

What with Keith being unused to fighting in heels _and_ small space, it’s only a matter of time before he finds himself sprawled on his back, on top of Allura’s desk that has all its things swept to the floor during their short-lasted fight. Allura’s hand is pressed against his chest again, while her other hand grabs one of his thighs, her nails mercilessly digging through pantyhose to soft flesh.

“Tell you what, Mr Kogane,” Allura sounds unfairly composed. She even _looks_ unfairly composed; her bun having not a single strand sticking out. “You have been an excellent secretary to me these three weeks—really,” she smiles, rather mockingly, “it’s almost as if you were anxious not to get fired before you managed to find whatever it is you need from here... You still have another week before you could withdraw from _my_ company without raising suspicion, am I right?”

Keith lets out an indecipherable grunt. Allura, though, seems to take it as an enthusiastic yes and beams in response.

“Wonderful! Well, Mr Kogane, as I have said, you have been an excellent secretary to me. It would be a shame to let you go. So I propose a deal.”

The hand on Keith’s thigh quickly—yet intimately—strokes the inside of his thighs, up to his crotch, and tears off the pantyhose there. Keith yelps, propping himself up on his elbows in time for Allura to finish cutting off his jockstrap and stuffing it in his mouth. Keith coughs and spits out the garment right away, shooting a glare at a serenely smiling Allura.

“Obey me,” Allura says, mildly. “This is now quarter to twelve. Obey me until midnight, and I shall consider not handing you over to the authority. Obey me _well_ , and I shall let you go on your merry way—not with my files, of course.”

Keith’s heart, which has crept up from the floor to its rightful spot, is still beating rapidly, but Keith still manages to snark out, “What will you do if I obey you _very well_?”

Allura smiles, and it’s a terrifying, beautiful smile. Keith is mortified to find himself growing excited.

“Obey me _very well_ ,” Allura purrs, “and I shall guarantee you a permanent position as my secretary... as well as my fucktoy.”

Keith blinks.

Allura arches an eyebrow.

Keith frowns.

Allura drags a razor-sharp nail at the juncture between his thigh and crotch, and Keith hisses, “You fucking-! Fine! Deal!”

Keith is not given a chance to gather his thought or realize the gravity of his decision. Allura flips him on his stomach, hitches his skirt up above his ass, and proceeds to keep on ripping the pantyhose to bare his ass. He snarls, trying to get up when Allura experimentally smacks one ass-cheek and makes it jiggle, only to be smacked again and flippantly ordered, “Put your hands behind.”

On the neck of Allura’s blouse is a large, pink, gauzy bow. It’s apparently a detachable ribbon, which she uses to bind Keith’s arms together behind his back. Keith curses under his breath, as his arms are pulled back far enough to make his chest stick out that—as he is on his stomach—makes his ass stick out too.

Allura then circles her desk, opening the top drawer for zip-ties and the larger, bottom drawer for a white gym bag. Keith eyes each item with due suspicion, but being ordered to “Stay still”, he doesn’t move when Allura grabs his ankle one by one and ties it to the leg of her desk. But he does jerk away upon feeling his ass-cheeks spread and a finger prodding his hole.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Not a soul in this world will be able to make Keith admit that his voice is very high-pitched then, not even Allura Alforson and her arched eyebrow.

“I was under the impression that you were already aware of the implication of me giving you ‘order’, Mr Kogane,” Allura enunciates, with so polite a condescension that Keith must restrain himself (ha, as if he’s not being restrained to the goddamn desk already) from gnawing on the wood of the desk in frustration. And from breaking free of the binding only to slap himself because _what the fuck Keith Kogane, you didn’t spend your college days proofreading your best friend’s smut fanfiction only to be caught in this situation you fool_.

In the end, Keith just thumps his forehead against the edge of the desk. Allura prods at his asshole with a gentleness that means little when the prodding is done with a razor-sharp nailed finger, and remarks, “Goodness, you have a looser hole than I thought, Mr Kogane. I hope I am not disturbing your love life,” before withdrawing her finger and sliding the tip of something phallic and lubricated inside Keith.

Keith’s first thought is that Allura has a real dick, but he soon realizes that it’s a dildo. A strap-on dildo. A pink, glittery, ribbed-for-their-pleasure dildo. Which she seems more than capable of using on Keith.

Keith starts with muffled noises and hisses while Allura slowly slides the entire length of the dildo inside and rocks her hips back and forth. But then Allura grabs his hair with one hand and his upper arm with the other and _yanks_ back, ramming the dildo against his prostate at the same time. Keith screams.

A series of _ah-ah-ah!_ falls out of Keith’s mouth, even without Allura commanding him “Speak up”. The hand on his arm moves towards his nipples, circling one then the other, pinching and twisting and gently flicking in agonizing slow motion that contrasts with the ass fucking. His limbs tremble and his sight blurs, his mind threatening to break from the constant stimulation.

“Only three orders so far,” Allura says, and Keith can’t even take a petty joy in her breathless voice; his is already wrecked. “One more order, Mr Kogane. See, it’s only three minutes to midnight now.”

She turns Keith’s head to face the clock. He stares blankly for a moment before getting distracted by another series of hits on his prostate, which makes him moan loudly and toss his head like a spooked horse.

“My order, Mr Kogane,” Allura reminds him. Keith groans, practically in defeat.

“Wha—what’s your order?”

There is a smile on Allura’s face. Keith, had he still had a couple brain cells left, would have guessed this. Had he guessed this, he would have been wary of that smile. Had he been wary of that smile...

Well, he can’t do anything about that smile. Or what comes afterward.

“My last order,” Allura purrs. “Say that you want me to make an honest woman out of you.”

Likely unfortunately, Keith isn’t gone far enough to not register the order.

“No way!” he snaps at once, cheeks aflame. “I’m not—I _can’t_...!”

“Too bad,” is Allura’s only reply. Her hands both move to Keith’s hips, adjusting them to her own and rams in at the right angle, until Keith all but chokes on his own moans.

The entire time, she keeps an eye on the clock. _Only one more minute_ , she thinks.

She takes the dildo more than halfway out.

Keith makes a noise that’s part-confused, part-disgruntled, part-disappointed. The blush on his cheeks—that has yet to fade entirely—deepens as he looks back at Allura; lovely, purple eyes wide and screaming pleas that his mouth won’t say.

“That will do, Mr Kogane,” Allura smiles. “You may go-”

“ _No_ ,” Keith cuts her off. Mortified, then hesitant, then sneaking a pleading glance at her, then squeezing his eyes shut, he finally whispers, “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, _please_ -”

“Almost midnight, Mr Kogane-”

“Please make an honest woman out of me!”

The ribbon around his arms is torn off. He is flipped on his back, one leg hitched up over Allura’s strong shoulder. Then he feels Allura fucking him again, and all’s fine and good until he orgasms and blacks out.

* * *

 

“Keith? Keith?”

Keith slowly opens his eyes. The gold-and-crystal chandelier greeting his sight is a familiar one; still Allura’s private office then.

His eyes turn to the side, where a worried Allura is bending on one’s knee like a knight in designer pantsuit, offering not a rose, but a water pouch with a straw. Keith dutifully sips on the water before he greets Allura.

“Was the roleplay fine?”

“Aside from you losing consciousness at the end? Yes, Keith,” Allura gives him a smile that’s half-admonishing, half-grateful, before smoothly moving from her spot and sitting on the couch Keith is lying at, letting Keith’s head rest on her lap.

Keith manfully resists the urge to purr when she scratches his scalp.

“It’s almost ironic, really, that we would roleplay something like this when my company _is_ being spied on,” Allura muses. “But never mind that tonight; I’m very relaxed now, so you can go to work tomorrow without a worry having to handle interns breaking down after I yelled at them,” she teases, causing Keith to scrunch his nose.

“I’m elated,” Keith says. Sarcastically, but deep inside he _is_ elated. After all, these past three weeks not only interns were breaking down, but also the top brass of the company itself. The way Allura chewed out the shareholders during their meeting two days ago, Keith was so sure he would witness Allura transforming into a beast and devouring them. He quirks a sincere little smile at her. “Well, if you’re sure you’re okay, I think I’d better go home.”

Allura frowns in concern. “Are you certain? You’d better stay here and wait until I’m done—only a couple things to sign, after all. I can drive you home myself.”

“No offense, Allura, but that high-end car of yours in my neighbourhood at this time of day isn’t exactly an excellent idea,” Keith declines. “I’ll take a cab and message you when I’m home, how’s that?”

“That will do,” after a moment’s hesitation, Allura nods. “And if you feel sore or indisposed to come to work tomorrow—well, later today, Keith, just tell me. You can have the day off.”

“Thanks, ‘Lura,” Keith says. He briefly hesitates, then pecks her gently on the cheek. “I’m off.”

Later—much later, after leaving the office and the cab and checking for bugs and/or cameras inside his apartment—Keith opens his messenger bag. He checks the files inside again and exhales in relief upon confirming them to be the same ones as those he copied the night before.

This is the last time he’s helping Lotor get an upper-hand on Allura, Keith swears.

.

.

Back in her office, Allura makes her own sweep of bugs and/or cameras before approaching a painting in gilded frame. She presses a finger on that frame, letting the hidden detector reads her fingerprint and scans her retina, before the painting swings open to reveal a safe behind it. She quickly enters the combination and checks the files inside; all undisturbed on their place. Only then does she smile, satisfied.

Quickly putting it back in place, Allura then dials a number. It connects on first ring.

“No more blackmailing _my_ secretary, Lotor. No, I don’t care he ‘belongs’ to your company, he’s mine now. Back off before I sue you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of my cave* Wow... How long has it been since I last posted? 4 months??
> 
> Aaaa sorry I've been missing, guys, I had exams and graduation and then once I finally had 'nothing' to do, I ended up binge-reading Naruto fanfiction .-." Anyway, sorry also for those waiting for my Male Princess series or the Care Package sequel, they're all... in the works, so to speak.
> 
> If you have any thoughts about this story or the others or anything in general, just comment below.


End file.
